1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more specifically to exercise machines that simultaneously exercise the body's cardio-respiratory system and muscular system, particularly the abdominal and back muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that proper exercise can enhance the length and quality of a person's life. Nevertheless, many people don't exercise properly.
One reason many people exercise less than they should is that they cannot find the time for a proper workout. Thus, they may exercise sporadically and achieve poor results or else they may not exercise at all. Alternatively some people may exercise too intensively and hurt themselves, for example in high-impact aerobics classes, which might also lead to not exercising at all, at least while their injuries are mending.
Although it is beneficial for a person to exercise both his cardio-respiratory system and muscular system, it is challenging to identify a single exercise or exercise machine that is sufficient, or at least effective, for this purpose. More commonly, a person will have to perform a series of exercises on a series of exercise machines in order to exercise various muscle systems and the cardio-respiratory system.
However, many people don't have the time, inclination or aptitude to learn how to perform a series of exercises or to learn how to properly operate a series of exercise machines, each such exercise or machine focusing on a different aspect of cardio-respiratory or muscular health. Even with easy access to a set of exercise machines or even a single reconfigurable combination machine, many people will lose determination in the face of such complication. In this regard, simple, general-purpose machines such as stationary bicycles and treadmills are more likely to be used, even though the exercise they provide may be less than optimal, leaving important muscle systems unexercised or minimally exercised.
The abdominal and back muscles are particularly challenging to isolate for proper exercise. Because poor health in these muscles can lead to disabling back pain, it is important to exercise them regularly. However, improper exercise of these muscles, particularly by people with pre-existing injuries, can cause serious damage.
Accordingly, what is needed is a low-impact, time-efficient way to exercise both the cardio-respiratory system and the muscular system, particularly the abdominal and back muscles.